deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/Update regarding my characters
This blog is so other mods/admins approve of my characters. The best of luck to my characters... Kim Yun Tsun Your character shows some Mary Sue tendencies. Maybe he or she has a few too many special traits to be plausible, maybe he or she accomplishes things too easily, or maybe the other characters are too focused on him or her. You should probably think of ways to tone down this character a little to make him or her more realistic. Then again, if your setting tends to be over-the-top, he or she may fit right in. Score: 34 Paragraph: In a Nutshell: Yes... Kim is partly overpowered... BUT, this is simply due to his high forced motivation to survive. While keeping secrets about his memories at the Torture Camps to himself, He fights opponents that eventually become as large as Mars' Olympus Mons, a mountain that is almost 3 times higher than Mount Everest. This height of a Giant refers to something called "K" (Which obviously stands for Kaiju.), but each monster has a differing Parenthesized Letter. He doesn't enforce the rules as second in command, but with Sergei Isis most of the time, out of the question, plans to decide how to defeat a foe, go into debates within remaining members. All Ideas are accepted, should it have a way for it to not seem stupid. Everyone has an equal say. Also, Genesis Chrusher IS over the top, so for me, Kim Yun Tsun is just fine in my book. Lilli Fudo Your character shows some Mary Sue tendencies. Maybe he or she has a few too many special traits to be plausible, maybe he or she accomplishes things too easily, or maybe the other characters are too focused on him or her. You should probably think of ways to tone down this character a little to make him or her more realistic. Then again, if your setting tends to be over-the-top, he or she may fit right in. Score: 39 Paragraph: Kokonoe of BlazBlue said it herself: Science is true Power (cue mass of Hell destroying earth...). Lilli Fudo is my personal Idea of Science gone Wrong. Even though Water Dei's Don't age, due to this, Lilli would've been the same age as Kim Yun Tsun, her love interest, and is a Rival to Naomi Miyazawa in battle, and Romancing with Kim. The two take it so far, that Kim hallucinates both of them as one of the same 3 beings that haunted him for life. This ultimately reveals Kim's Darkest Secret nobody saw coming. Lilli, and the rest did their best to come to terms, but ultimately it wasn't Lilli, and Naomi's troubled past that was their fault, but rather, their fight about who wants Kim more. While Naomi is partly comic relief in some ways, Lilli is fully the exact opposite of that spectrum. Almost overdramatic maybe, but for a good reason maybe... Ultimately, Kim eventually returned after walking out on F.F., no longer making everyone work together as one after he left. Lilli can be interesting if you give her the chance... Naomi "Requiem" Miyazawa Your character is well-balanced. He or she has enough distinctive traits to stand out, but he or she also has some flaws. Although he or she has won some victories and accomplished some goals, the world doesn't bend to his or her will, and other characters treat him or her realistically. You probably don't need to worry about this character at all. Score: 23 Paragraph: In a Nutshell: Naomi "Requiem" Miyazawa is actually one of the younger (Not Counting Lilli Fudo) Characters I created. While Kim Yun Tsun is 19, Naomi is 17, and actually parodies the Bishoujo concept somewhat, without being WAY TOO generic; only a little at least. Her weapon, is how she got the Requiem nickname. She is also an old school fan of Japanese media (And by old school, I mean 2004-onwards, since Genesis Chrusher presently begins in 2053.), and fails to get popularity for unfamiliarity of what's left of the media... with comedic results. This ends up becoming a Running Gag on occasion. This is all I can say for a Nutshell For Naomi as she is an otaku, but is sometimes a ditz. Otherwise, see Warloknium for some real badassery... I apologize for making pretty much the same blog as before, but I wanted an update before the OCs potentially get deleted. Also, I made Naomi's complete page, so check it out (HERE) I need 3 Mods at least to approve this. I'm running out of time as it is. Category:Blog posts